The Haunting Two
by SammieDHC
Summary: Getting a chance to live in a mansion wth your friends sounds fun...Right?
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting

Chapter one: The Beginning

Wondering the halls of Fairview High School, Miley, Lilly and Oliver head to their lockers to get ready for their classes. While walking, all three notice an unfamiliar face exiting the principals' office.

Lilly: Who's that?

Oliver: He could either be a third time freshman…

Miley: Or a new Teacher.

Oliver: I was going to say that next.

Lilly: mm hmm. Sure.

Miley: He's really CUTE!

Lilly: Oh my gosh he is.

They witnessed him enter into a classroom. This happens to be the classroom the 3 were heading.

Miley: Looks like we have a new English teacher.

Lilly: Great. Now I won't be able to concentrate. He had to be cute?

The three headed into class and took their seats. As kids started coming in to do the same, the two love struck girls just gazed upon the new teacher as if he was a grilled T-bone steak. The bell rang for classes to start.

Teacher: Good Afternoon everyone. My name is Leo. I'm your new English Teacher. Please don't call me 'Mr. Leo' only because it makes me feel…really old.

The class loved what they were hearing. The girls all had a crush and the boys found a cool new dude to talk to. Class went on for the rest of the period and instead of everyone usually falling asleep, everyone was up and listening to silly stories Leo was telling about his past.

Leo: I see the bells going to ring in a couple minutes so before that happens I need these people to stay after class.

The girls held their breaths in hopes of being called.

Leo: Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken.

The bell had rung and kids ran out of class to get ready to go home. The three moved up to the front of the class and took seats.

Leo: So, How are you guys?

Miley: Pretty good

Lilly: Awesome

Oliver: Fine

A knock on the door disturbed them. Entering through the door was Jake and Sarah.

Leo: Hey guys, glad you could come.

Oliver: So, Leo, what's up?

Leo stood up from the seat and grabbed the pile of papers on his desk. As he was passing them out to everyone, He started explaining.

Leo: Okay so I called you all here because I have a proposal for you all. The principal has given me your names because he thought that you would do an excellent job on this 'mission' if you will.

Miley: Cool, What are we going to be doing?

Leo: Well that's another thing. You all don't have to do this if you don't want to. Consider this kind of like a retreat for you all. To live in a beautiful mansion for two weeks to test out the reaction of young teens living together and see how that pans out. When you return, you will be interviewed by me and another person who works for the news paper.

The reactions on five were filled with udder excitement. Everyone was speechless and didn't know what to say next.

Sarah: When?

Leo: Well as soon as you get the permission slips signed then we can start talking about what to bring and stuff like that. So let's say as early as tomorrow, as late as Friday.

They continued on with details and with an hour passing they were free to go. Leaving the class, everyone couldn't help but smile and jump with excitement. The three amigos walked to Miley's house together. They all entered to home and Oliver made himself comfortable by the refrigerator of course and the other two girls made their way upstairs in the Hannah Closet and discussed what went on today.

Lilly: Dude, Think about it. Two weeks in a mansion without any supervision. How cool is that?

Miley: I know. It really is but what about…

Lilly: Hannah?

Miley: Yeah. I have a concert on Thursday and an interview tomorrow.

Lilly: Well is that it? Or do you have anything else coming up within the next two weeks because Miley, how often will this opportunity come up?

Of Course Miley wanted to. More than anything she did. But she also loved being Hannah. So maybe she can work this out. Ugh and what about her dad. He would NEVER let her stay in a mansion for two week and without any supervision and with boys.

Lilly: He doesn't have to know ALL of the details. Just tell him the truth but without the real details.

Oliver scurried in with a mouth full of chili fries and a handful of hotdogs.

Oliver: Yeah what she said (muffled)

The only things that Miley had to do were her duties as Hannah and get her dad to go along with it. And here was her chance.

Dad: Miley! I have some great news!

Miley: Oh gosh, I'm so nervous.

Lilly: You'll be okay. Just remember what I told you. If you need us just call.

Miley headed downstairs to hear her dad's good news. Her heart was pounding and her mind was racing with thoughts on what to say. She finally made it to her dad's presence

Miley: What's up dad?

Dad: My old manager called me up and said supposedly there has been a petition going around on about bringing Robbie Ray back.

Miley: That's great dad. What are you going to do?

Dad: Well I'm going to make a surprise come back and I'm going to be going on tour.

Miley: When?

Dad: in two days.

Miley: How long are you going to be gone?

Dad: A month. I have to travel to New York. Will you be okay with that?

Miley remembers last time when he was scheduled to go on tour for a long period. But this will be good for her this time. And it's a perfect time to bring up the trip.

Miley: Yeah, I mean, I guess we both won't be here.

Dad: What do you mean?

Miley: There's a field trip coming up and it's an overnight trip that's fully supervised I need you to sign my permission slip so I can go.

Dad: Sure.

Miley ran upstairs to get her permission slip she opened the door to her Hannah closet and found Lilly and Oliver jamming to one of Hannah's songs.

Lilly: uh huh, uh huh, oh yeah oh yeah!

Oliver: Shake what you're mama gave you.

Highly disturbed by the sight of her best friends jamming to 'Pumping up the party', all she could do was stand there and laugh. The laughter got the attention of the two dancing weirdoes and suddenly stopped in their tracks.

Lilly: Oliver, you goon.

Oliver: Awkward.

Miley: wow you guys.

Lilly: So what did your dad say?

Miley: Hold on I'll tell you in a minute.

Miley grabbed her permission slip and headed downstairs. She handed her dad the paper and signed it. She prayed that he wouldn't read it. And to her luck, He didn't.

Dad: Now Miles, is it okay that Jackson takes you to your Hannah events?

Miley: Yeah totally.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Haunting**

Chapter two: jake

_The next day at school, the three friends arrived to their lockers to get ready for their class. While walking in to class, Jake walked up to miley._

Jake: Hey, Can we talk?

Miley: Umm…Sure.

_Miley knew what was about to happen. in her heart she still liked jake but just something inside her wouldn't let her accept that. Oh how she just wanted to come out and say 'i love you jake and i'm sorry.' but things can't always be that lucky._

Miley: What's up?

Jake: Are you still going on that trip?

Miley: Yup, I handed in my permission slip already. Are you?

Jake: (under his breath) I am now.

Miley: huh?

Jake: Nothing. I just said, I am too and I can't wait.

_An awkward silence filled the two as they just stood there waiting for one of them to break it._

Miley: Is that all you wanted?

Jake: umm…No There's something else.

Miley: Yeah?

Jake: Lately I've been thinking. I mean… (Sigh) Never mind. I'll just see you there. Bye.

Miley: Bye.

_Miley thought of that small conversation the whole day. by the last period, everyone reported to leo's class for another session to get ready to head to the mansion._

Leo: Okay. Since all of you brought you're permission slips, it's time to discuss the exciting details of your trip. Now, you will be leaving on Friday. Is that okay with everyone?

_Everyone agreed. Throughout the whole session, Miley felt someone staring at the back of her head. She tried not looking back until she was sure. When she felt it again, She tapped lilly to look over and when she did, jake was caught staring at miley. lilly gestured with her eyes to jake telling him to stop. _

Leo: Jake.

_Startled jake nearly jumped out of his seat._

Jake: Huh…what?

Leo: Could you pass these out for me please?

Jake: Oh yeah, sure.

Leo: Thank you.

_Passing out the papers, jake was so distracted by miley's beauty, he didn't notice that when he was passing out the papers, he was passing them right on the floor._

Leo: umm, Jake? Is everything okay?

Jake: what…Yeah. I'm fine. Why?

_jake looked down and noticed his mistake._

Jake: Oh, Oops. (Smiles) I'm just super stoked about this trip. Super stoked (Looks at Miley).

_the session went on for about an hour and they all confirmed that the trip would begin on friday. Since the day was over, the gang decided to vacate to miley's for the rest of the day to prepare for the next day. _

Oliver: What was going on with Jake today? Talk about jumpy.

Lilly: He wasn't jumpy. He was distracted by a little someone.

_miley walked over to the kitchen and pulled out drinks for everyone. the look on her face was mixed with sadness and a bit of disappointment._

Lilly: What's wrong?

Miley: You guys, I know he wanted to say it. I know that he still likes me. I think that's why he pulled me aside earlier.

Oliver: Are you sure?

Miley: (Nods)

Oliver: Well that's nothing new.

Miley: What do you mean?

_lilly and oliver exchanged glances as if they knew something she didn't._

Miley: What's going on?


End file.
